


Only you

by Spooky_Pumpkin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harleen Quinzel - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Jonathan Crane - Fandom, Scarecrow - Fandom, Scareyquinn, scaryquinn
Genre: F/M, Scareyquinn - Freeform, scaryquinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Pumpkin/pseuds/Spooky_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen Quinzel is staying at Jonathan Crane's house. Their friendship grows with every day that passes, but what will happen if Jonathan has something in mind when a certain song on the radio begins to play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> Anyways, I love this ship.

Harley had been staying at Jonathan's house for almost two months now. Every day the two cooperated better and better until they could tell they were very close friends. That's what they thought, until one night, all of that changed. 

As usual, Jonathan was lost in one of his many books and sat on his soft, dark sofa, his legs pulled up with him on the soft cushions. Every now and then, Harley's ears caught the sound of flipping pages, meaning Jonathan had already finished reading them. Harley thought he was a very fast reader, and sometimes she wondered if he was just trying to find a part he loved to read in the story and he just skipped them. Probably, she was wrong. A bigger part of her brain couldn't believe that Jonathan Crane, the so called book nerd, would ever skip a page. She was sitting on the ground on the soft carpet that was located underneath the table in front of the sofa where Crane was sitting, while music from the radio was playing softly in the corner for a little comfort in the atmosphere. Harley rested her head on the brown table, sighing of boredom. She didn't realise the sound of her very own sigh had reached Jonathan's eardrums and it pulled his mind out of the story. Slowly, and curiously, he peeked over his book to the girl at the table, who now started playing with her hair. He placed his book and his lab and showed a soft smile. 'I assume you're bored, considering your long sigh that was obviously full of negative emotions. One of them, probably, boredom, am I correct?', he said, teasing. Hatrley's eyes located him but her head remained still, one of her eyebrows raised. She then collapsed with both her arms stretched across the table with the longest exhale she had done in days. 'You've been sticking your nose in that book for hours by now. I'm so bored, Johnny!', she said in the middle of the sigh. Johnny let out a soft chuckle and bowed forwards to place the book on the table once Harley got back up again. 'You're right. I am sorry for being so "boring", Harleen', he spoke as he moved back up,  had placed his feet back on the ground and rested his hands on his legs, looking at the girl that sat on the ground. Then his ears caught a new song that started to play on the radio. He got up and walked to the radio, Harley's eyes following as she wondered what he was doing. His long fingers moved around the volume button, and he spun it a little so the music became a little louder, now floating through the room and casting from wall to wall. Harley was surprised to see Crane now standing above her with a stretched hand, meant for her. 'Come, you like dancing?', he asked with most passionate voice Harley had ever heard him speaking with. She blinked and watched him with big round eyes. The music that played sounded old, but quite...romantic, slow. Slowdancing! Harley now realised what the male wanted and a light shade of pink went across her cheeks before she carefully took his hand and he pulled her up. Both his hands were gently placed on each side of her middle and he suggested her to move her hands around his neck. And she did. 'I'm...not very good at this, Johnny...', Harley said shyly. 'Just follow my lead', the other told her. Harley said nothing and looked down to see what kind of moves his feet were doing, so she could properly follow them. At the beginning, it went a little awkward and not quite flawless, but after a while Harley almost began to invent her own moves. They changed positions, switched moves, and went around the room. Now Harley's chin rested on Jonathan's shoulder and she held his hand and the other was on his back, like his hand on her back. 

A small smile had formed her face and brightened up just a little more after a while. Crane also didn't bare his usual straight face, but the smile he showed wasn't the brightest Harley had seen, but still, it had something. His eyes werd warm, seemed almost to twinkle, and Harley eventually found herself getting lost in them as they went back to their precious position again. A Just like her's, they were blue, but a tint darker. Still, she thought she was staring into the cleanest water she had ever looked in. For Jonathan it wasn't much different when it came to staring. He couldn't stop looking into the girl's eyes, as they had casted a curse on him. 'See, you're doing great', he said eventually, 'I'm afraid you're even getting better at it than me'.  
Harry chuckled. The blush on her face darkened. 'You're sweet', she said sweetly, making the other smile some brighter. The music player on and it almost came to an end, at least, Jonathan knew. He knew the song no better than anyone. They danced the last minutes of the song. As the music was still playing, they two couldn't get their eyes off each other. Their hands moved so they were now holding each other, pointing upwards, though. Their faces moved closer, the two of them not even realising, until their lips barely touched. They felt each other's warmt and breath brushing against their skin. Harley moved a little further forwards and closed the cab between them.  Jonathan released her hands and moved them behind Harley's jawbones, so he could force nore pressure on her lips. Harley's hands, on the other hand, moved around his neck. The world around them slowed down, still, the music played, but slowly and vague. The kiss was warm, passionately and soft, both of them enjoying the moment. Harley knew Jonathan would be a much better man for her than Joked. This man, was someone who really, truly, cared for her and she knew she would have a much better life together with him. Once they parted, they did it slowly, their eyes sparkling with satisfaction and still locked on each other. The song had stopped playing just in time and Jonathan wanted to release her, only to find himself being dragged back into her arms. First he was shocked but eventually accepted it and also wrabbed her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and she had closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the other's body. 'I love you, Johnny. I want to stay here forever', she said softly. Jonathan smiled to himself, his hand brushing over her yellow hair. 'I couldn't imagine anything better', he replied, 'I love you too'.


End file.
